


Power of Three

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sisters, and one man on a tireless hunt for the one that is his match in every greasy, gross, and graceless way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Three

Lena is a whirlwind of opposites, in bed as surely as she is outside of it. She oscillates forever between surrender and control, and Maximilian can’t help delighting in her study in contradictions: Demure one moment, almost shy, gazing up at him bashfully under her fringe, her big blue eyes as guileless as a nun’s, the next minute she’ll be all up in leather and metal studs, whipping him bloody even as she makes him come. He screams, because she wants him to, and wonders, underneath the pain, if he’ll ever manage to unravel the mystery that is his wife.

***

Annette’s fury is as fervent as her love. She pulls his hair, her dripping cunt clenching around his cock tightly enough to hurt. Her teeth are sunk hard into his vulnerable lip, and the glitter of tears in her lashes is all anguish as she kisses him; self-loathing, despair, and lust all mingled on her breath. “I hate you,” she whispers in his mouth, her tits full and hard-nippled against him; and all he has to do is laugh to make her bite him harder, make her hurt him more. He does so love turning her tidy world upside down.

***

Katja cries. It’s all she does. Max spanks her hard, pulls her hair, spits on her, pinches her ample breasts, furiously chasing after the spark that fires her sisters; but all she ever does is beg him not to hurt her. Occasionally though, a time or two, he’s seen someone Other peek out from her long lashes and freckled smile, some wicked, grinning sprite, entirely unwholesome, and ever since he’s tried to tease her out, with mocking and with pain. She is the taunting succubus who haunts his dreams, and all that stands between him and her are Katja’s tears.


End file.
